Deep Down Inside
by wingedwolf669
Summary: When witnessing something tragic happen to Raven Crow loses it and kills someone. Meanwhile Raven gets weaker and weaker by the day.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans I only own Crow

Crow's POV

I was meditating by the window as usual until I heard a soft voice.

"Bye guys I am going to Greenleaf now."

I smiled at the voice knowing it was my sister Raven. Raven recently found a cafe called Greenleaf and has been going there every chance she got. Today was a slow day so I guess she decided to go.

"Okay Raven have fun." I replied. Raven left and yet I had a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach that told me something bad was going to happen. But I ignored it.

5** HOURS LATER...**

It has been five hours since Raven left and I was beyond worried. Usually she's gone around three hours and comes back but today she took longer. The bad feeling in my stomach was back. I walked into the main room and saw Cyborg and Beastboy on the couch playing a videogame.

"Has Raven come back yet?" I asked.

"No she hasn't." Beastboy answered not taking his eyes off the TV screen.

I was mildly concerned now. Why hasn't she come home yet? Is she in trouble? A sharp sting of pain in my lower abdomen interupts my thoughts. I hiss in pain.

"Yo Crow you alright?" Cyborg turns around looking at me.

"I'm fine." I lie.

Suddenly it hits me. This pain i'm feeling is not my pain, it's Raven's. Raven was in danger. Panic arose in me.

"I'm going to go look for Raven." I say teleporting away not waiting for an answer.

I am in the parking lot of Greenleaf now. I walk inside of the store and look for Raven, she is not there. I walk up to the counter and the lady turns around.

"Oh my God you're Crow from the Teen Titans!" she yelled.

Usually when we go out we wear hologram rings which change our apperence but I was in such a rush I didn't put mine on.

"Shhhhhhh not so loud." I whisper "Look I need to ask you something. Have you seen a girl that has black hair with purple highlights that's named Rachel?"

"Yeah she left an hour ago." The girl answered.

"Thank you." I exited the cafe.

I used my powers to track Raven's aura, I followed it. Her aura led me to an allyway. I looked in and almost vomited at what I saw.

* * *

**Cliffhanger stay tuned to see what Crow saw. I know the chapter was short I intended for it to be longer. So why not review and guess what Crow saw.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own teen titans I only own Crow

**Authors Note:** When Crow was sent to Earth because of his mother he had no food or money. He didn't have a place to sleep. He got seperated from his sister. A wolf found him. Crow was scared because he didn't know what it was. The wolf spoke to him telepathicly sensing his fear of her. Once Crow knew the wolf wasn't a threat he followed the wolf to her den. She fed and took care of him. Three weeks later his sister found him she said she found a place they could stay. Crow didn't want to leave the wolf she was like family. The wolf said it was alright and he could go. The wolf gave him a piece of her spirit to remember her by. The spirit became apart of him and gave him the ability to turn into a giant wolf like her. He usually only turns when he is angry, protective, or wants to contact his wolf mother.

**Crow's POV**

Bile instantly rose up my throat at the sight. Raven was on the ground her cloak and leotard in shreads beside her, her hands were tied, and her mouth was gagged. There was a man on top of Raven. He stopped moving and pulled out of her. He zipped up his pants and loomed over her with a smirk on his face.

"You did great for your first time." He chuckled a dark chuckle. "We could always go for another round but I have things to do." I just now noticed the tears that were on her face. I was mortified at the blood and cuts that covered her face and body. The man started to walk out of the alleyway. His face was smug and his eyes held no guilt or regret, all they held was pride. It sickened me to no end. How could someone do this, let alone they feel prideful about it?

The man exited the alley with a smirk on his face but no one cared, they had no idea what he just did and never will. My disgust was replaced by anger and rage. I grabbed the man by his collar and pushed him against a wall. The man's face was confused.

"You son of a bitch!" I yelled.

"Whoa man calm down I didn't do anything!" He was lieing through his teeth.

"Don't lie to me I saw what you did! You raped her! You sick bastard!"

I didn't give him time to respond this time. I threw him to the ground and kicked him in the stomach. As he doubled over in pain I said my mantra and picked him up with my power. I made him look me in the eye. My eyes bled black. His expression was terrified and it just fed my demons hunger.

"You thought you could get away with it didn't you?" I asked. Everyone was watching but I didn't care. Let them watch this man suffer, he deserves it.

"You deserve to suffer you don't deserve to die and go to heaven for your actions. And when you do die it will not be of natural causes, it will be because of me. I will make sure to make your death slow and painful. And I will make sure you rot in Hell!" My rage and anger got the best of me and my wolf was crying out from bloodlust.

I changed into wolf form and my powers released the man. The man foolishly got to his feet and ran. Bad idea, my wolf side loves a good chase.

I ran and tackled the man. The impact with the weight of me caused the man to break a few ribs. The man yelled in pain. The scent of blood alerted my senses. My mouth watered and I howled showing I was ready to end the life and consume my meal. I snarled and tore the man's shirt out of the way. The mans eyes were filled with tears and he wimpered knowing his fate. I felt no pity for the man and held no regret for what I was about to do.

I snarled once more and franticly tore the rapist's stomach open with my teeth and claws. At first the man screamed but he gradually got quieter then he was silent. I feasted upon his insides ignoring the fearful stares from the citizens of Jump. The people were in a state of shock watching a superhero eat a human being with no hesitation.

I finished my meal and turned back to normal. My hands and face were covered in blood. I ignored the looks of horror and ran back into the alleyway. I dropped by Raven's side and untied her hands. Then I took the gag out of her mouth.

"Crow." she whimpered.

I choked back a sob. I quickly took off my cloak and fastened it around her shoulders to hide her nakedness. I knew she couldn't fly right now so I carefully picked her up bridal style and took to the sky. I am going to have to face what's comeing to me for killing that man, but I don't care because that man hurt Raven and he got what's coming to him. I looked down at Raven. I never thought she was fragile but now she looked so broken. Cuts and bruises covered her skin, her purple hair was in knots and I felt a blood clot tangled in her hair, and her beautiful indigo eyes had tears spilling out of them. The thing that mostly caught my eye was the big amount of blood that was gushing out of her nether regions.

"I'm so sorry Raven. Just hold on i'm almost at the tower." I heard Raven whimper in pain. I neared the giant T shaped tower with my broken sister in my arms.


End file.
